My Little Song Cover is Magic
by PonyPlays2014
Summary: I pick random Songs and turn them into Songs for MLP Characters
1. Rarity: Generosity (Womanizer)

Generous!  
My own Element, believe it  
How can you dare  
to say that you just can not see it?  
I am making dresses for free  
There is no "I" for me, just "We"  
And I even stayed when my dearest dream waited

Rarity...  
I think my name fits just perfect  
What do you mean?  
I get from every mirror distracted?  
It's not true you have to know  
It's not for me, it's for the show  
so better you keep your voice low-ow

Generous! I am Generous! Always Generous!  
Element of Generosity! No one is more Generous!  
You, you better  
You, you better  
Shutting up! Giving up! You're a flop! I'm the top!

Rarity is here and she-she shows you what's it's all about!  
Rarity is here so-so you better listen or she shouts!  
(Uh) Being flawless!  
(Uh) Being trendy  
(Uh) Getting dressed up!  
(Uh) Eye candy

Rarity is here so-so the show can finally begin!  
Rarity is here, that-that means everyone here can just win!  
(Uh) Being the prom queen!  
(Uh) Getting a whole scene!  
(Uh) You know what I mean...  
(Uh) Don't you?

Fluttershy,  
Could you help me with a problem?  
I could need  
a model for my clothes to show them.  
I know you have a lot to do  
but think what I've done for you  
and it would be nice if you do a payback

And Rainbow, dear  
You could wear this dress, it fits you  
I know it's pink  
But I've done something for you too!  
So please, my dear, do what I say  
and everything will be okay  
and if you do something wrong you'll pay!

Generous! I am Generous! Always Generous!  
Element of Generosity! No one is more Generous!  
You, you better  
You, you better  
Shutting up! Giving up! You're a flop! I'm the top!

Rarity is here and she-she shows you what's it's all about!  
Rarity is here so-so you better listen or she shouts!  
(Uh) Call me beauty!  
(Uh) or Aphrodite!  
(Uh) Believe what you see!  
(Uh) Rarity...

Rarity is here so-so the show can finally begin!  
Rarity is here, that-that means everyone here can just win!  
(Uh) I'm hypnotizing!  
(Uh) and very surprising!  
(Uh) Also I can sing!  
(Uh) Listen...

They may call me diva but they can not see...  
(Generous, Generous, Generous)  
All this attention they give me only flatters me  
I am what I meant to be

Generous! I am Generous! Always Generous!  
Element of Generosity! No one is more Generous!  
You, you better  
You, you better  
Shutting up! Giving up! You're a flop! I'm the top!

Rarity is here and she-she shows you what's it's all about!  
Rarity is here so-so you better listen or she shouts!  
(Uh) The stage is my land  
(Uh) the camera's my friend  
(Uh) I can but you can't  
(Uh) handle me...

Rarity is here so-so the show can finally begin!  
Rarity is here, that-that means everyone here can just win!  
(Uh) I'm legendary  
(Uh) but can be very  
(Uh) frightening and scary  
(Uh) Sometimes

Rarity is here and she-she shows you what's it's all about!  
Rarity is here so-so you better listen or she shouts!  
Generous! I am Generous! Always Generous!  
Element of Generosity! I'm a real rarity!


	2. Braeburn: Wild, Wild West

**Original Song:**  
 **Maroon 5 - One More Night**

(Wel-come to Ap-ple-loo-sa) x2  
Welcome to our town!  
Enjoy the time while you're still here with us.  
Taste our lovely treats!  
Its our pleasure to have you as our guest.  
Do you want a trip  
Trough our town? Trust me you don't wanna miss it.  
Is there a problem?  
I would be really glad to help you with it!

(Ahh) I know you will love it  
you will love it to stay with us!  
Appleloosa offers so much  
offer so much and it's just for you!  
Every-day is a new chance,  
is a new chance to make the best of it  
And in the night you're gonna dream,  
you're gonna dream only the best dreams.

There's nothing I like more than the Wild, Wild West!  
I like everything but that's the best!  
Take a cowboy hat and come with me!  
To the Wild, Wild West and you will see!

The burning sun  
seems unbearable but it's not that bad.  
And all the sand  
feels like you would be walking on a beach.  
The water is fresh  
and it's almost as cold as the coldest ice  
We got everything  
there's nothing that we would ever miss.

(Ahh) Enjoy every single second,  
every single second you are spending here!  
You're home won't seem so far  
seems so far away anymore!  
We call us a big family,  
a big family and you're a member too.  
And when you decide to leave,  
decide to leave you will stay in our hearts.

The family's strong here in the Wild, Wild West!  
There is nothing we could call the rest.  
Every pony is welcome in our herd.  
We know what you mean even without a word.

(Wel-come to Ap-ple-loo-sa)  
I promise you'll enjoy the time!

(Wel-come to Ap-ple-loo-sa)  
Everything will be just fine!

(Wel-come to Ap-ple-loo-sa)  
Are you dancing? That's a sign!

The day is ending and you,  
ending and you should go to bed.  
All the stars are sparkling,  
are sparkling ju-ust for you.  
I wake you when the sun rises,  
when the sun rises and a new day  
a new day  
a new day  
for  
you!

The sun shines bright in the Wild, Wild West!  
And now you also call it your "nest"!  
I told you: One day you will see! (Say, can you see?)  
That it and you were meant to be!  
(Yee-Haw! Now you finally see!)

Welcome to your new home, the Wild, Wild West!  
Soon you'll also think it's better than the rest!  
Take your cowboy hat and follow the light!  
Open your eyes and see the gorgeous sight!


	3. Pinkie Pie: You know Pinkie Pie

**Original Song:**  
 **Robbie Williams - Candy**

Do you want to cry  
Go search for Pinkie Pie  
Promise she'll give it a try  
And tries a trick or two

Party canon and more  
She brings through the door  
Don't ask what she is using it for  
'Cause she's gonna show it to you!

Go to her place  
with a frown  
And she will turn your face  
in no time upside down

Funny dances  
and a joke  
Then some glances  
And your sorrow broke!

You know, Pinkie Pie,  
I'm not gonna ask how. I'm not gonna ask why  
You can jump so high up in the sky  
I guess it is just you.

You know, Pinkie Pie,  
I hope we two never have to say bye-bye  
Before I met you I was so shy  
Now I am just like you!

Balloons and some confetti!  
Great Idea! And some spaghetti!  
Of course a big, white yeti.  
And a purple dotted giraffe

Pinkie Sense? What do you mean?  
Nothing is what they might seem?  
What? Was that a submarine?  
So random and we laugh

We two together  
Party time  
Nothing matter  
This is our prime

Balloon animals  
A worm and a snake  
Party animals  
Do-o the Pony-Shake!  
Yeah, that's right!

You know, Pinkie Pie,  
I'm not gonna ask how. I'm not gonna ask why  
You can jump so high up in the sky  
I guess it is just you.

You know, Pinkie Pie,  
I hope we two never have to say bye-bye  
Before I met you I was so shy  
Now I am just like you!

Cupcakes? Yummi! Hey there Gummi.  
Do you heard that? I think that was my tummy.  
I could eat a bathtub full of honey!  
But I can just do it with you right by my side.

With you right by my side x9

You know, Pinkie Pie,  
I'm not gonna ask how. I'm not gonna ask why  
You can jump so high up in the sky  
I guess it is just you.

You know, Pinkie Pie,  
I hope we two never have to say bye-bye  
Before I met you I was so shy  
Now I am just like you!

You know, Pinkie Pie,  
I'm gonna tell you how. I'm gonna tell you why  
My heart jumps high up to the sky  
because I really love you.

You know, Pinkie Pie,  
I hope one day I can call you my  
Somepony but I am just a guy  
who will always stay with you

(This song was most likely sung by Cheese Sandwich xD)


	4. Fluttershy: Most Courageous Pony

**Original Song:**  
 **Rachel Bearer - On Top of the World**

Everyday I'm trying...  
Losing all my fears...  
But every time I'm crying...  
I'm losing courage and tears...

Bullied in my childhood...  
Never to return...  
Living with Angel in the quiet woods...  
But now my inner fire burns...

When every pony is counting on me...  
When my chance comes to break free...  
I'll know it's my time to be the

Most courageous Pony!  
When no fear can bring me down, defeat me!  
Force me to flee in fear and cry!  
Most courageous Pony!  
I'll show them that I can handle anything  
and I am no longer shy!  
Wave the old Me bye-bye!

(I promise I'll be...)

Fighting Nighmare Moon and...  
Trixie, Iron Will...  
Exploring the whole land...  
I keep going until...

I'm not afraid to say...  
What comes to my mind...  
Although it's not okay...  
And for sure not very kind

That day they will be forced to see...  
I'll be what they want me to be...  
And they finally see me as the...

Most courageous Pony!  
When no fear can bring me down, defeat me!  
Force me to flee in fear and cry!  
Most courageous Pony!  
I'll show them that I can handle anything  
and I am no longer shy!  
Wave the old Me bye-bye!

I will become...  
And they will see...  
They won't believe...  
What I will be...

Feel the power...  
Feel the strength...  
I promise I won't be shy, shy, shy

I'm the most Courageous when...  
Oh! No fear can bring me down, defeat me!  
Force me to flee in fear and cry!  
Most courageous Pony!  
I'll show them that I can handle anything  
and I am no longer shy!

Most courageous Pony  
One day I will reach my goal and live it!  
I'll keep going! I will try!  
Most courageous Pony!  
One day I'll show them what I can do...  
And they will believe that I  
Am no longer shy!


	5. Celestia: When the Moon rises high

**Original Song: Wake me up Inside - Evanescence**

 **Celestia:  
** I can not forget what happened when I was a foal.  
Felt like a puppet or a tool  
replaced by a newer one.

She showed no fear...  
When she tried to make me disappear...  
I was just a waste of power in her eyes...  
full... of... lies...

(Every time) When the moon rises high  
(Every night) I ask myself why? (Why oh Why?)  
Why couldn't she accept she wasn't me?

(Sacred light) Shines into my heart!  
(Painful light) A dagger, long and sharp! (It hurts so!)  
Why couldn't I help her finally see...

Family banished in no time  
Still was sister of mine  
Stay true!

Mare in the moon,  
was it to soon?  
For you?

(Every time) When the moon rises high  
(Every night) I ask myself why? (Why oh Why?)  
Why couldn't she withstand the pain and hate?

(Sacred light) Shines into my heart?  
(Painful light) A dagger, long and sharp! (It hurts so!)  
To see that my help came way-y to late...

(For...give...me sis...ter)

 **Echoing Luna voice:**  
The revenge will be mine...  
You already crossed the line!

 **Celestia:  
** (For...give...me sis...ter)

Sometimes I wish I could go back!  
Have your old self here with me!  
So we could reign again as one!  
As a family!

 _(Flashback)_

 **Young Luna:  
** It isn't fair! No one understands me!  
I bring the gorgeous night that no pony will ever see!  
And when you raise the sun every pony loves you!  
Why can't you understand how it feels like being number two!

The day is great!  
The day is bright!  
The day feels right!  
You don't know anything...  
No one appreciate the night!

See the darkest light...

 _(Back to present)_

 **Celestia:  
** (Every time) When the sun rises high  
(Every time) I can understand why (Why oh Why?)  
She felt lonely and felt so ignored...

(Pleasant light) Across the land, so far...  
(Burning light) Shows me my inner scar (I miss you!)  
I wish our relationship could be restored!

(One...day...you'll...come)

 **Echoing Luna voice:**  
My prison won't hold me for long...  
I will come back where I belong!

 **Celestia:**  
(And … fix.. what... here begun-u-u-u-u-u-un!)


End file.
